Forum:Wiki-Name
Der Name PlagiPedi beruht auf einem Tippfehler; es sollte PlagiPedi'a'' heißen. Unabhängig davon soll hier noch einmal generell über den Wiki-Namen diskutiert werden. Diskussionsanstoß :(Der folgende Abschnitt ist von der Diskussion der Startseite hierher verschoben worden.) Namensgebung Hallo, da der Wiki-Name sowieso wegen des Tippfehlers noch einmal geändert werden muss, schlage ich vor, grundsätzlich über den Titel nachzudenken. Da laut Zielsetzung den Politikern keine Plagiate unterstellt werden sollen, sollte auch der Wiki-Name lieber nicht den Bestandteil "Plagi" enthalten. --W. Kronf 22:59, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Meine Meinung dazu: Es geht m.E. schon hauptsächlich um die Aufdeckung von Plagiaten, stellvertretend für auch andere Unkorrektheiten und im Extrem Betrugs-Angelegenheiten im Zusammenhang mit wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zum Erwerb akademischer Grade und Titel. Daher ist ein Name mit dem Wortteil Plagi aus meiner Sicht schon sehr griffig und richtig. Lediglich der vertippte Wortteil Pedi sollte korrigiert bzw. ersetzt werden. :Außerdem geht es allerdings hier nicht nur um Politiker, sondern auch um andere Personen, die in herausragend verantwortungsvoller Position sind und somit als öffentliche Person zu bezeichnen sind (zumindest in ihrer jeweiligen öffentlichen Funktion). — Leonond 23:33, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Also ich würde für einen treffenderen Namen einfach mal einen Vorschlag machen: DoktorCheck-Wiki. --W. Kronf 23:43, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :: ::Als Wikipedianer möchte ich gerne bemerken: Der Namensteil -pedia ist nicht so sinnvoll, wenn es sich nicht um eine Enzyklopädie handelt. Die gewollte Namensähnlichkeit mit der Wikipedia wird von manchen gesucht, um sich der Popularität der Wikipedia anzunähern, aber dann wird man eben auch scharf mit der Wikipedia verglichen. Mir scheint ein möglichst einfacher und die Sache beschreibender Titel am treffendsten und nützlichsten zu sein. Nach dem Beispiel des Vereinswikis und des Firmenwikis wäre das etwa "Plagiatewiki". Liebe Grüße Ziko-Wikia 00:04, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) :: Grundsätzliches: Was ist ein Plagiat? Ich möchte an die User appellieren, darüber nachzudenken, was ein Plagiat überhaupt ist. Da geht es nicht nur um "Doktorenarbeiten", oder darum, was ein anderer schon mal zu früherer Zeit gesagt oder getan hat. Ein Plagiat ist ein "Raub geistigen Eigentums". Dieser Raub wird zur persönlichen Berreicherung meist idieller Werte begangen. Ein Plagiat ist keine Kopie, sondern die Erstverwertung von geraubten Gedanken und Erfindungen ohne Wissen des Urhebers. Wird etwas publiziert geht man davon aus, daß es weiter verwendet wird, wenn es denn Sinn macht. Das begründet die Evolution seit jahrtausenden! Es wird auch kein Penicillin jeden Tag neu erfunden. Der menschliche Fortschritt baut auf bereits geleistete Arbeit auf. Ein Beispiel wirklichen Plagiatismus ist die Erfindung des Autoreifens. So wurde Charles Goodyear (1830), welcher die Vulkanisierung erfand, seiner wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten beraubt und hintergangen. Es stellt sich mir die Frage, ob "geistiges Eigentum", welches heutzutage medial und beabsichtigt veröffentlicht wird sodann noch als "persönliches Eigentum" bezeichnet werden kann. Es muß eine Grenze eingehalten werden welche die Verwertung, Benutzung, Weitergabe oder eben die unmoralische, eigennützige Verwertung regelt und begreiflich macht. -- Professor NoGo 22:47, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Diese Überlegungen sind m.E. tatsächlich bedenkenswert im Hinblick auf die Namensgebung und Zielsetzung dieses Wiki. Ich denke, in diesem Wiki geht es tatsächlich '''ausschließlich um Text-Plagiate im Hinblick auf Arbeiten zum Erwerb eines Titels bzw. akademischen Grades (Dr./Prof. etc.). Es sollte hier keinesfalls um industrielle Plagiate gehen, also um Patentrechts- oder Urheberrechtsverletzungen in Bezug auf direkt wirtschafltich verwertbares geistiges Eigentum (durch Vermarktung eines daraus direkt hervorgehenden Produktes). :Insofern ist der Namens-Vorschlag von W. Kronf (DoktorChek–Wiki) oder eine Variante davon (z. B. DokChek-Wiki oder TitelCheck-Wiki) m. E. sehr erwägenswert. Wo sollten wir die Namensgebung erörtern, bzw. über welches Verfahren sollen wir hier zu einem Ergebnis kommen? Vorschläge? Leonond 13:22, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ich denke, wir sollten den hiesigen Diskussionsabschnitt in einen Forumsthread auslagern und hier einen entsprechenden Hinweis anbringen. Dann sollten wir (also alle, die sich für das Projekt interessieren oder mitarbeiten wollen) verschiedene Namensvorschläge erarbeiten, darüber diskutieren und abstimmen. --W. Kronf 14:25, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) :(Der vorangegangene Abschnitt ist von der Diskussion der Startseite hierher verschoben worden.) Namensvorschläge Vorschlag 1: „DoktorCheck-Wiki“ *''Erklärung:'' Der Name setzt sich aus "Doktor" und dem englischen Wort "Check" für "Überprüfen" zusammen. *''Vorteile:'' Wertneutraler Name. *''Nachteile:'' Eventuell werden hier nicht nur Doktor''arbeiten überprüft. --W. Kronf 22:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 2: „DokCheck-Wiki“ *bietet die gleichen Vor- und Nachteile wie „DoktorCheck-Wiki“, ist dabei aber knackig-kürzer — Leonond 15:33, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) *kann sowohl als Kurzform fuer Dok(tor)Check-Wiki als auch fuer Dok(ument)Check-Wiki intepretiert werden, was Nachteil von DoktorCheck-Wiki ausgleicht NoJster 16:12, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) *Könnte mit dem im medizinischen Bereichen üblichen HTML-Seitenschutz "DocCheck" markenrechtlich kollidieren! Vorschlag 3: „TitelCheck-Wiki“ *Im Hinblick auf den Nachteil der vorangegangenen Vorschläge, dass nicht nur Doktoarbeiten geprüft werden sollen, ist dies vielleicht eine Lösung. — Leonond 15:33, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 4: „AcadGradCheck-Wiki“ *Vorteil: beschreibt das Anliegen exakter *Nachteil: spricht sich nicht so einfach, ist zu lang, zu umständlich — Leonond 15:33, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 5: „CheckPedia“ *Vorteil: kurz und knackig *Nachteil: beschreibt das Anliegen weniger exakt als obige Vorschläge - mtsz 16:39, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 6: „ScienceCheck-Wiki“ *Vorteil: Weder zu speziell noch zu allgemein. *Nachteil: Ein bisschen sehr englisch. Vielleicht gibt's noch eine deutsche Variante? --W. Kronf 22:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 7: „TitelTest-Wiki“ *Vorteil 1: ist quasi rein deutsch (kein Sprachmix). *Vorteil 2: beschränkt sich auf keine spezielle Art akademischer Grade, sondern bezieht alle ein. *Nachteil: drückt evtl. etwas zu wenig genau aus, was das Anliegen des Wikis ist, nämlich, dass es ja primär um die Aufdeckung von Text-Plagiaten geht und nicht um andere Aspekte einer Arbeit zum Erwerb eines akademischen Grades oder gar um andere Aspekte der betreffenden Person. — Leonond 23:23, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 8: „AUP“ *mal ganz was anderes: Kurzform für 'Außeruniversitäre Prüfkommission. Nach dem Motto: Wenn die Professoren und Doktorväter '''in den Unis ihre Aufgabe nicht gewissenhaft genug erfüllen, dann müssen wir (die AUP) dies eben außerhalb der Unis tun! Und es ist kein Denglisch, sondern gutes Deutsch. *Auch der Begriff APO (z.B.) war mal völlig unbekannt, bis ihn ein paar Studenten Ende der 1960er Jahre zum Begriff machten, den heute noch jeder versteht (für die, die's nicht mehr tun: A'ußer'p'arlamentarische '''O'pposition''). Wieso sollten wir nicht auch einen völlig neuen Begriff einführen, der bald legendär wird? :-) *Am besten auch ganz ohne Wiki, denn wikia ''steht eh oben drüber. So weiß jeder, der hier her kommt, um was für ein System es sich handelt, aber im Namen muss ''Wiki ''ja nicht extra noch mal vorkommen, oder? — Leonond 23:46, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 9: „AuPk“ *nur eine andere Abkürzung für '''Außeruniversitäre Prüfkommission (siehe Vorschlag 8), jetzt mit vier Buchstaben statt nur drei, für den Fall, dass AUP schon anderweitig belegt ist oder AuPk vielleicht einfach besser klingt (?) — Leonond 23:46, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 10: „Prüfessoren“ Oder „Online-Prüfessoren“ als ausführlichere Variante. *Vorteil: Kommt mit reinem Deutsch aus. *Nachteil: Gewagtes Wortspiel, vielleicht etwas albern, vielleicht etwas übertrieben, sich mit Professoren gleichzustellen, welche normalerweise Dissertationen prüfen. Vorschlag 11: „Eutentika oder Eutentica“ *Vorteil: Nicht auf das Wiki-Format fixiert. *Authentisches neues Wort, abgeleitet aus "authentisch" und altgriechisch "eu=echt", Kunstwort. *Alle Domains bisher frei ! Bei Interesse bitte sofort domains sichern. : Mir drängt sich hier leider die Assoziation zum Wort Euthanasie ''auf, auch, wenn dies sicher daraus resultiert, dass ich eben nicht des Altgriechischen mächtig bin. Ich fürchte nur, so geht es vielen. Und die genannte Assoziation empfinde ich nicht gerade als angenehm. — Leonond 10:44, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Wobei sich aus Sicht des GuerillaMarketing das Wort als "Hilfestellung zum Ausscheiden aus dem politischen Leben" durchaus anboete (; Im Ernst: ich sehe auch zuviel Kunst in der WortKreation. Auf einen NichtAkademiker wirkt es dann schnell als ob hier ein paar Intellektuelle ueber die Politiker herfallen wollen. NoJster 12:07, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschlag 12: „PlagSam“ : läßt sich in meinen Augen gut sprechen/merken und assoziiert "achtsam" sein und kann auch als Abkürzung für "Plagiate Sammelstelle" interpretiert werden - erinnert an Sondermüll Sammelstelle, in diesem Sinne recht passend zu solch einem Wiki. Vorschlag 13: „Copypedia“ : abgeleitet von "copy & paste" (auf deutsch "kopieren und einfügen"), der handwerklichen Basis also, die in Kombination mit vergessener, anschließender Umklammerung durch Anführungszeichen den mühevoll erarbeiteten Text zu einem Plagiat umformt... * Vorteil: sehr eingängig, einfach, international, bodenständig, neutral und eine spur witzig (man kann den namen so lesen, als ginge es darum eine art Wikipedia basierend auf Plagiaten zu erstellen) Sebastian Gregor Diskussion der Vorschläge Sprachmix, ja oder nein? IMHO sollten keine Namen aus englischen und deutschen Begriffen zusammengewuerfelt werden, sprich lieber DoctorCheck oder DocCheck, wobei bei letzterem der Kommentar zu Vorschlag 2 ( Doc(ument)Check ) Gueltigkeit behaelt NoJster 16:12, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Ja, der Sprachmix fiel mir auch schon als kleines Übel auf, wobei das Wort Check ja fast schon ein eingedeutschtes ist Wort ist (wie ''Training oder Frisör oder Test). Insofern wollte ich es noch mal durchgehen lassen. ;-) : Am allerliebsten wäre mir dann allerdings ein rein deutscher Begriff statt einem englischen, wenn es denn kein Sprachmix sein soll. Siehe weitere Vorschläge in deutsch! — Leonond 23:10, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Dann habe ich jetzt mal ein deutsches Wortspiel gewagt (Nr. 8). --W. Kronf 23:25, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Auch nicht schlecht und ganz ohne altmodische Abkürzung. Allerdings mit evtl. problematischem ü (wenn man's doch auch mal international kolportieren möchte). Mal seh'n, was die anderen sagen. Sorry, dass ich aus Deiner Nummer 8 eine 10 gemacht habe, aber als ich meine 8 und 9 fertig editiert habe, stand deine 8 auf einmal hinter meiner Nummer 9. ;-) — Leonond 23:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) PlagiPedia was sonst? ---> Im Ernst... Blick auf das Problem bitte! Natürlich sollte das Wiki PlagiPedia heißen, weil (1.) auf Plagiate hin untersucht wird und ' '(2.) nur ein Verzeichnis von Plagiatstellen entsteht und sonst nichts Es könnte ja später eine Liste, eine Webseite geben, auf denen die Arbeiten landen die den “PlagiPedia-Test” bestanden haben. Wie der auch immer aussehen mag. Entweder man hat den Anspruch ernsthaft zu testen und sagen zu können Plagiat ja oder nein Oder wir lassen es gleich bleiben. Ein bisschen Testen geht nicht. Entweder richtig oder gar nicht! Es geht ernsthaft um Plagiate, von denen wir hoffen das sie nicht so verbreitet sind wie alle behaupten!! -- ChrisSeisem 23:57, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) :#Im Satz unter Deinem Punkt (2.) nennst Du aber nun selbst den Begriff Test ''im Namen! :#Was soll eigentlich der Wortteil ''Pedia ''bedeuten bzw. was soll der hier wichtiges aussagen (siehe auch Anmerkung von Ziko-Wikia)? Ich finde, das kann man durch was aussagekräftigeres ersetzen. :#Ich denke, Du meintest ''befürchten ''statt ''behaupten, stimmt's? :-) — Leonond 00:12, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich stimme Chris in diesem Punkt zu und finde auch dass das Hauptaugenmerk auf (eventuellen) Plagiaten liegen sollte. Mittlerweile werden in die Liste auf der StartSeite haufenweise Promotionen von Menschen aller Couleur eingetragen, weshalb eine Strukturierung nach dem "Grad des Plagiarismus" erfolgen sollte. Sprich alle Dokumente in einen, sich moeglichst im Hintergrund befindlichen, DatenPool werfen und dann einzeln, nach Pruefung, die Arbeiten weiter in die Naehe des "allgemeinen Lesers" verschieben -- NoJster 00:07, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Anmerkung! Hey, seit letzter Woche gibt es auf GuttenPlag die Idee für PlagiPedia mit samt Internetadresse. Es wäre sinnvoll auf der bereits seit über einer Woche bestehenden Internetseite www.PlagiPedia.de ein Verzeichnis der Wikis anzulegen in denen Doktorarbeiten untersuchet werden. Das PlagiPedia-Wiki wäre also insbesondere dafür geeignet die Kräfte zu bündeln und konzentriert immer einzelne DoktorPlag-Wikis voranzutreiben. Wenn es dann verschiedene Wikis zu den verschiedenen Doktorarbeiten gibt, kann eine Liste der Links direkt auf www.PlagiPedia.de gesetzt werden. Finde die Idee gut, kommt auch der oben von mir angesprochenen Version mit sich moeglichst im Hintergrund befindlichen DatenPool zum Sammeln der Dokumente sehr nahe. Sprich: Zentrale Eingabestelle auf plagipedia.de, Intensive Bearbeitung einer Arbeit auf de.NachNamePlag.wikia.com NoJster 00:11, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Auch nicht schlecht, aber das Plag bereitet mir trotzdem Bauchschmerzen. Denn was soll diese Silbe, wenn sich nachher herausstellt, dass die Arbeit einwandfrei ist? Vielleicht ließe sich doch auf Test o.ä. umschwenken. --W. Kronf 00:20, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich verstehe deinen Einwand, der unter dem Gesichtspunkt einer eventuellen Vorverurteilung durchaus zu bedenken ist. Sollten auf der Seite jedoch wirklich nur Plagiate gelistet werden (wie oben von Chris angemerkt), dann ist die Namensgebung durchaus berechtigt. Nach dem Motto: wessen Arbeit nicht auf der Seite auftaucht ist (noch) sauber. NoJster 00:30, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Name nicht so lassen ChrisSeisem 21:18, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) - von einem unbekannten: Ich finde, man kann den Namen auch so lassen. Warum sollte sich nicht aufgrund eines Tippfehlers ein Name bilden? Spätere Generationen haben dann was zu erzählen, wie denn der Name entstanden ist :-) --80.130.167.23 13:47, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) -- 'ANMERKUNG: ' Wer so Vorschläge macht muss aber auch erklären was Pedi bedeutet!!! Wiki-pedia = logisch Plagi-Pedia = logisch Wiki-pädie = logisch aber Wiki-pedi = ??? Plagi-pedi = was soll das bedeuten ?? keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort. ChrisSeisem 21:18, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ich sehe das wie Chris und erneuere hier meine Stimmabgabe fuer den Vorschlag PlagiPedia. NoJster 21:36, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Anmerkung : http://www.plagipedi.de/ = ist mittlerweile eine Werbeadresse geworden. ---- Ich denke es macht keinen Sinn am Namen etwas zu verändern. Der jetzige Name ging durch die Presse und ist damit bekannt. "Aus Raider wird jetzt Twix" (die Älteren erinnern sich vlt.) war eine sehr aufwändige Kampagne um einen eingeführten Namen zu ändern. Muss man sich hier eigentlich nicht anttun. Namen, sind wie Titel, Schall und Rauch! Mueck, 27.2. 2011. 13 hr 28 min .....nur dass such keiner gerne "Schall und Rauch" merken möchte, zummal wenn es inhaltlich wenig passt :) Yes we can!, ...irgend was! Einziges Argument ist das sticht: Bekanntheit eines Namens :) ChrisSeisem 00:06, 21. Mär. 2011 (CET)